


For Your Entertainment

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gender Change, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Draco indulges in some kinky-ness...for Harry.





	1. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**For Your Entertainment**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** In the midst of my finals this week (12/13/11), I was able to write this wonderful messed up story. This story is a gift for my bestest friend and my person, Kaiulani. She graduated college this past Saturday in which we were all outside in the rainy cold because the University didn’t move the ceremony inside, so she deserves something to heat things up a little. Hopefully I succeeded. Enjoy!  
 **Warning:** Might seem like Draco/OC but it’s not. I don’t want to specify the warning because it gives away the ending. I will just say it’s in the kinky area.

* * *

****

_So hot_  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,   
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby 

Draco saw her dancing in her own little world in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She moved effortlessly to the beat of the sensual song. Rolling her hips back and forth and swaying her long black hair around.

Draco only came to this Muggle club for her. He would sit at his private booth in the VIP area, drink in hand and watch her dance. She always had the waitress send him drinks from time to time. She knew what he liked especially after a particular song she danced to.

****

_Let's go_  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name 

It was their foreplay at the club – him watching as she danced. Mostly alone, sometimes with other girls, and maybe a guy or two if they were worth her time. She knew Draco would get jealous if she danced with many guys and she loved it. But she didn’t want to anger him.

The last song of the night came on. The brunette always requested the song; it was their song. The song let Draco aware that she was ready for him. He down his shot of vodka and left his booth. He maneuvered through the crowd, barely glancing to the ordinary girls vying for his attention. Draco only had eyes for one person. He watched her slide her hands down her chest all the way to the top of her skirt. She nudged it down just a little to tease Draco. He always liked reading her tattoo: Don’t Hesitate & Go.

He was an arm length away from her just as she reached for his hand and pulled him close. Now came the physical seduction.

****

_No escaping when I start_  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over 

She turned around and rolled her hips against Draco’s half-hard cock. His hands were sliding up and down her thighs. No place was left untouched as they danced, but what they really wanted was to feel skin on skin.

Draco leaned his head down and kissed her neck. She reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair as he began to suck slightly. She had a soft spot in that area. 

He wrapped his arms around her exposed stomach and she placed hers on top as he whispered, “You ready?”

She gave a jerky nod. Draco laced his fingers through hers and guided her out of the club. She laughed as they walked out into the cool night and went into the secluded alley. He spun her into his arms and held her. She looked up into his grey eyes and smiled. Draco smirked and apparated to his home.

****

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment 

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment 

They landed in his bedroom and stood still. The urgency at the club was still there but quieted. Her hands slipped down his neck and began to unbutton his silk shirt. Draco continued to stare at her eyes and she couldn’t help but look back. The buttons were free, yet she kept the shirt on. She always found something erotic about Draco wearing an open shirt revealing his firm abs and chest as if he was too sexy to not show it.

****

_It's alright_  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown 

She launched herself at Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck as she attacked his delicious lips. Draco’s hands trailed up her sides. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, but his fingers brushed against her lacy bra. He pulled his lips away.

“Stop,” Draco said softly.

“What?” She opened her eyes and stared, confused to why Draco suddenly stopped.

“I want you to change.”

“Oh! Already?”

Draco arched his brow at her.

“Oh, alright.”

****

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain 'ya tell you scream_

She reached into her bra and pulled out a potion. She uncorked it and downed it like a shot. It took a few seconds for the potion to work. Her blouse began to sag as her chest shrunk; her hair shortened and her hips became less noticeable. She also grew something extra between her legs as her skirt began to stand up.

****

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for you entertainment 

“There’s my man,” exclaimed Draco as he brushed a dark lock of hair out of Harry’s face.

Harry pouted his lips. He was determined to get Draco to fulfill his warped little fantasy of his to be fucked as a girl. He wanted to know what all the fuss was about since his straight single male friends always talked about the latest girl they shagged.

“Now don’t pout, baby.”

“I’m not pouting.”

Draco smiled.

“It’s not going to happen, Harry. I indulge your fantasy only because I love to see your legs in a skirt.”

“Hey!” said Harry as he playfully slapped his arm. 

“And because I love you, but I have no desire to fuck a girl. I want to make love to you as a man.”

Harry sighed; he knew it wasn’t going to work, but he had to try. Harry slowly walked towards the bed he knew was behind him pulling Draco along with him. He plopped down bringing Draco along with him. He propped up his knees as Draco settled between his legs.

“I rather be fucked tonight. You can make love to me tomorrow.”

Draco smirked down at Harry as he finally ripped that blouse off.

****

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment 

**  
_~fin_  
**


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

This is just an author’s note about my new fic called _For Your Fortune Cookie_. It is the combined sequel to _Fortune Cookie Pt. 1_ , _Fortune Cookie Pt. 2_ , and _For Your Entertainment_. It’s best to read those three before reading the new story to understand certain things.

Enjoy!


End file.
